Love is Hard
by Shreneet
Summary: love tests the persons innate values...& if it is true love...it is hard to find & if found then the path to it is very tough...Love is Hard...Please Read & Review...
1. 1 heart break

**Love is Hard**  
**Chapter 1**  
**Written By** Shreneet  
**Story Ideas By**: Shreneet  
**Last Revised**: June 26, 2013

**Summary**: love tests the persons innate values...& if it is true love...it is hard to find & if found then the path to it is very tough...Love is Hard...  
**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating**: T for now  
**AN**: OK, everybody has read the story Love angel by Miss CID...this is the continuation of Love Angel...from the Part where Purvi tells Vineet that she is in love with Rajat...Shreya eavesdrops their talk from a table behind as she wanted to know the first reaction of Vineet...when she notices something & then stops Purvi from telling Vineet that she is in Love with Vineet for some unknown reason...

**DISCLAIMER :** THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL TO LOVE ANGEL...

_" God, will you let him know that I love him so when there's no one there, that he's not alone? Just close his eyes and let him know my heart is beating with his." -Devotion-_

_"You can't help who you love, you're not supposed to." -From the movie Save The Last Dance-_

_"If you are meant to be together forever, you will survive any obstacle or trouble that comes to you." -Unknown-_

* * *

**At 6:00 P.M., CCD**

Vineet has already reached there, & was waiting for Purvi...After few minutes, Purvi also reached there.

Purvi : Ohooo ! Black shirt, blue jeans me kaafi handsome dikh rahe ho.

Vineet (Blushing) : Thank you. Vaise tum bhi aaj bahot khubsurat lag rahi ho.

Purvi : Thank you!

Vineet : Arrey tum khadi kyun ho? Betho na!

Purvi sat.

Purvi : Mujhe tum se ek jaruri baat karni thi.

Vineet : Mujhe bhi

Purvi : Haan, bolo

Vineet : Aise nai, pehle ye batao tum kya logi?

Purvi : Ammm Ginger Coffee

Vineet : O.k. WAITER ( he calls )

Vineet : 1 Ginger coffee n 1 Coffee truffles

Waiter took the order.

Vineet : Haan to batao, kya baat hai?

Purvi : Nai pehle tum batao.

Vineet : Ahem , Ladies first

Purvi : O.K. Baba. Thik hai main hi batati hu.

Vineet : bolo.

Waiter interrupts them.

Waiter : Sir, aapka order

Vineet (disgusting look) : Itni jaldi kya thi? Thodi der baad nai aa sakte the?

Waiter silent. & He moved away.

Vineet : Haan, to batao tum kya keh rahi thi?

Purvi : I'm in love

( Suddenly Shreya entered from the door...she had disguised herself...& sat behind Vineet & Purvi's table...having full view of Vineet's & Purvi's face & could also hear their talking... )

Vineet : Wow ! That's great! Kaun hai vo?

Purvi : Tum jante ho usse! Vo bhi ek CID Officer hai.

Vineet(blushing) : Ab bata bhi do.

Purvi : Tumhe Rajat sir kaise lagte hai?

Vineet (shocking) :Rajat sir? Iska matlab tum

Purvi : Haan, main Rajat sir se pyaar karti hu. Aur mujhe lagta hai, shayad vo bhi mujhe pyaar karte hai. Par keh nai paa rahe hai.

Vineet annoyed …

( Shreya carefully studies Vineet's expression...She felt sadness in it...)

Purvi : Kya hua? Tum chup kyun ho gaye? Meri pasand tumhe acchi nai lagi?

Vineet (he is Sad, bt try to smile) : Nai achhi hai na! Rajat sir tumhe bahot khush rakhenge.

Purvi : Janti hu. Bas unhe ye baat bat du. Khair, Vaise tum bhi mujh se kuchh kehne vale the.

Vineet : Haan, main? Kuchh nai phir kabhi bataunga.

Purvi : Ab bata bhi do.

Vineet : Phir kabhi. (He wants to go there as soon as possible)

Purvi : Nai aise nai chalega. Batao tum kya kehna chahte the?

Vineet : Vo main, main , main…

Purvi : Ab main main kya kar rahe ho? Aage bhi to kuchh bolo.

Vineet : Main kisi se pyar karta hu.

Purvi : ahha! Kaun hai vo?

Vineet : Tum.

Purvi shockingly see him. She can't speak anything.

Vineet loudly laughing: Hahahaha, Shakal to dekho tumhari!

Purvi still in shock

Vineet : Arrey baba, mazak kar raha tha. Itna bhi nai samajh payi.

Purvi hit on his shoulder : Ye mazak tha? Aisa mazak kabhi mat karna. Ek pal k liye to main dar hi gayi thi.

Vineet : O.k. I'm sorry

Purvi : Agar ye mazak tha to tumhari aankho me ye aansu kaise?

Vineet : Vo jyada hans liya na,isliye…

Purvi : Sach bol rahe ho?

Vineet : Main tum se juth kyun bolunga? Khair ye sab chhodo batao dusri baat kya thi?

( Shreya had carefully watched the conversation...she called Purvi on her phone...trying to stop her from telling Vineet about her love for him...she had to stop her...)

Purvi was about to tell Vineet about Shreya...when her phone rang...

Purvi : Shreya...?...ek minute Vineet...( Saying this she picks the phone...) Haan, Shreya bolo...

Shreya : Mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai & its urgent...abhi mere ghar aao...plz...

Purvi : Par Shreya...

Shreya : Par war kuch nahin...Mujhe tumse abhi milna hai...

Purvi : thikhai mein abhi aati hun... ( saying this she cuts the phone & turns to Vineet & says )...sorry Vineet abhi jana hoga...mein baadmae baatkarthi hun tumse...pukka...

Vineet forced a smile on his lips...Purvi left the place...Vineet just stared at Purvi...tears rolling down his eyes...he wiped them & moved on from their...happy for Purvi...but sad...

Shreya watched Vineet go from the cafe...she was sad for Vineet...

* * *

**( at Shreya's house...7:00 P.M )**

Purvi practically barged into Shreya's house angry with her...

Purvi : Shreya, tumhae tabhi phone karna zaroori thaa kyaa...mein tumharae barae mein Vineet ko batana hee wali thi...

Shreya : usse kuch mat batana...Purvi...

Purvi : Kyun...? ( puzzled )

Shreya : Kyunki mein usse khud batana chahati hun... ( Shreya lied )

Purvi ( happy ) : sach...

Shreya nodded...Purvi hugged her in happiness & said " mera dil khush kardiya tunae Shreya...achha ab mein chalti hun " Saying this Purvi went away to her home...Shreya closed the door & just ran into her bedroom...threw herself in the bed & cried...the whole night she cried...cursing her fate...the only she had ever loved...loves someone else...

* * *

**( guys I hope u like it...& for abhirika fans there is a good news...my next story is on them & I am going to post it very soon...just polishing & editing it...just few more days...till then please njoy...& Read & Review )**


	2. 2 finding solace

**Love is Hard**  
**Chapter 2**  
**Written By** Shreneet  
**Story Ideas By**: Shreneet  
**Last Revised**: June 29, 2013

**Summary**: two hearts share their mutual feelings while two people try to collect their distraught hearts...  
**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating**: T for now  
**AN**: this chapter came up pretty fast...so I really hope u like this chapter...

**DISCLAIMER :** THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL TO LOVE ANGEL...

_" God, will you let him know that I love him so when there's no one there, that he's not alone? Just close his eyes and let him know my heart is beating with his." -Devotion-_

_"I don't fear insects or spiders. At great heights, I jump off, smiling. In the face of death I wink. But, when I look into your eyes, I'm in fear of how much I love you." -Unknown-_

_"One night, the moon said to me, 'If he makes you cry…why don't you leave him?' I looked at the moon and said, 'Moon, would you ever leave your sky?' " -Unknown-  
_

* * *

**...Next day morning Vineet's house...**

Vineet had slept on the sofa...crying for the loss of his love...he slowly moved on to do his usual morning chores...he was in no mood to go to the bureau today...he was about to call Daya sir to tell him that he wouldn't be able to come today...when his doorbell rang...he went to open the door...

Purvi was standing their a large smile plastered on her face...

" aree, Purvi itni subah subah, kuch kaam thaa kyaa...? " Vineet asked her...

" Haan, woh actually, mein aaj Rajat sir ko batanae wali hun toh kyaa tum waha pe rahogae mere saath...just for moral support u know..." Purvi replied...

Vineet became hesitant...he never wanted to witness that..." Par...Purvi...mein kyaa... " his voice trailed...

" Please, chalo na...Shreya ne bhi haan boldiya hai chalnae ke liyae... Please..." Purvi making a cute puppy face...Vineet could never say no to that...

" okay...bas 10 min mein ready hokae aaya..." he replied...

**...CID Bureau...half an hour later...**

everybody were out investigating...only Rajat, Purvi...Vineet & Shreya were in the bureau...Purvi was doing something on her desk & on the other side Vineet & Shreya were sitting together & trying to extract some information from a CD...Rajat was staring at the latter two...& then he quietly went near Purvi's desk & asked her..." Ye aaj Vineet aur Shreya ko kyaa hogaya hai...dono itnae chup-chup kyun hai...?"

Purvi got up from her desk & replied " Pata nahi sir..."

" Hmmm..." came Rajat's reply...

Rajat was about to go back when Purvi stopped him from behind..." Sir..."..." Haan Purvi,..." Rajat replied...

" Sir, mujhe aapse kuch kehna thaa..." Purvi slowly said...

" Haan, Kaho..." Rajat said...

" Sir, woh actually...jabse...aapko..." Purvi stammered a bit... " jabse...aap ko...dekha...toh...Sir...mujhe aapse...yeh...kehna thaa...ki... ( Rajat curiously eyed her expressions )...yeh...kehna thaa kee... SirILoveYou..." Purvi finished it in one sentence...

" sorry, mujhe samajh nahin aaya...tumnae kyaa kaha..." Rajat said...Purvi stared at him bewildered...& thought _' in ladko ko ek baar mein kuch samajh mein kyun nahin aata...'_

just then Rajat's phone rang..." ek minute Purvi..." he said & went on with the phone...

Purvi walked upto Vineet & Shreya...& said...to Vineet " Tum ladko ko ek baar mein kuch samajh mein nahi aata kyaa...? "

" meine kyaa kiya ab...? " Vineet asked in a hurt tone...

Purvi told both of them what had happened their...they both smiled at her...

Shreya : ek idea dun...

Purvi : Haan...

Shreya whispered something in her ear...Purvi brightened up listening to the idea...& went back to waiting for Rajat sir to comeback from the phone...

Meanwhile, Vineet just stared at Shreya...& then asked " waise, idea kyaa diya tumnae...? "

" woh... actually..." Shreya started...

" oh god...lagta hai Purvi ne apni chaap har jagah chod rakhi hai..." Vineet said...playfully...

" Sorry, meine baas usse itna kaha kee Rajat sir ko apni saari feelings ek letter mein likhkae de don..." Shreya said...

"Oh..." Vineet said & went back to his work...

Shreya just stared at him for few minutes...her eyes getting moist...she jerked out of her thoughts & went back to her work...

well Shreya's idea worked out...Rajat sir finally understood what Purvi was trying to say...& to her surprise even he admitted of having the same feelings for her...

**...evening time...**

Vineet had to drop Shreya at her home as Purvi had gone with Rajat sir...Vineet was driving absent-mindedly...& Shreya just stared at him...

Shreya : Vineet, ek baat pucchun...

Vineet : Hmmm...

Shreya : aaj ke pehle tumharae saath kabhi bhi aisa hua hai kee tumnae koi cheez pasand kee hai aur tumhae nahi milli...

Vineet : no...

Shreya : everything has a first time... ( she sighed...)

Vineet : Huh...

Shreya : Tumhae Purvi Pasand haina... ( she asked suddenly...)

Vineet was taken aback by the sudden question...

Vineet : Shreya...yeh...tum kyaa...kehrahi hon...

Shreya : jhutt mat bolna mujhse...tumharae aankhon se pata chal jata hain...

Vineet could just nod...

Shreya : listen, mein tumhae force nahin karoongi...lekin i am all ears...kuch bhi kehna hai toh mein hun yaha pe mujhse kehsaktae hon...

Vineet : nahin, Shreya...tum nahin samajh paogi...

Shreya : trust me, pyaar ko khonae ka dard mujhse achha aur koi nahin jaan paayega...sachhi...aur mein toh issmae expert hun... ( she said with a dry laugh... )

Vineet was really surprised by her statement...

Vineet : Huh...

Shreya : meri life kee history jaanogae...toh sachhi aisa lagega tumhae kee tum koi hindi serial mein aa gayae ho...

Vineet could just laugh at the statement...

Shreya : seriously...mein mazak nahin karrahin hun...

Vineet stared at her...deep in thought..._' agar yeh sach kehrahi hai...toh bhi itni khush kaise...?'_

Just then Shreya's house came into view...he dropped her off...& went...

* * *

**Vineet & Shreya in their respective houses...accepting the fate...**

Vineet just sat on his sofa...lost in the memories of Purvi...& Shreya sitting in the window sill watching at the rain...& lost in the thoughts of Vineet

( song starts at the background )

**_Naina lageeyan baarishan_**  
**_Te sukke sukke sapne vi pijj gaye_**  
**_Naina lageeyan baarishan_**  
**_Rove palkan de kone vich neendh meri_**  
**_Naina laggeyan baarishan_**  
**_Hanju digde ne chot lage dil te_**  
**_Naina laggeyan baarishan_**  
**_Rut birha de badlan di chaa gayi_**

**_Kaali kaali khaali raaton se_**  
**_Hone lagi hai dosti_**  
**_Khoya khoya inn raahon mein_**  
**_Ab mera kuch bhi nahi_**  
**_Har pal har lamha_**  
**_Main kaise sehta hoon_**  
**_Har pal har lamha_**  
**_Main khudh se yeh kehta rehta hoon_**  
**_Tujhe bhula diya oh_**  
**_Tujhe bhula diya oh_**  
**_Tujhe bhula diya oh_**  
**_Phir kyun teri yaadon ne_**  
**_Mujhe rula diya oh_**  
**_Mujhe rula diya_**

**_Teri yaadon mein likhe jo lafz dete hai sunayi_**  
**_Beetay lamhe poochte hai kyun hue aise judaa_**  
**_Khuda, khuda mila jo yeh faasla hai_**  
**_Khuda tera hi yeh faisla hai_**  
**_Khuda hona tha woh ho gaya_**  
**_Jo tune tha likha_**

**_Kaali kaali khaali raaton se_**  
**_Hone lagi hai dosti_**  
**_Khoya khoya inn raahon mein_**  
**_Ab mera kuch bhi nahi_**  
**_Har pal har lamha_**  
**_Main kaise sehta hoon_**  
**_Har pal har lamha_**  
**_Main khudh se yeh kehta rehta hoon_**  
**_Tujhe bhula diya oh_**  
**_Tujhe bhula diya oh_**  
**_Tujhe bhula diya oh_**  
**_Phir kyun teri yaadon ne_**  
**_Mujhe rula diya oh_**  
**_Mujhe rula diya_**

**_Naina lageeyan baarishan_**  
**_Te sukke sukke sapne vi pijj gaye_**  
**_Naina lageeyan baarishan_**  
**_Rut birha de badlan di cha gayi_**

**_Do pal tujhse juda tha_**  
**_Aise phir rasta muda tha_**  
**_Tujhse mein khone laga_**  
**_Juda jaise hone laga_**  
**_Mujhse kuch mera_**

**_Tu hi meri liye ab kar dua_**  
**_Tu hi iss dard se kar de juda_**  
**_Tera hoke tera jo main na raha_**  
**_Main yeh khud se kehta hoon_**

**_Tujhe bhula diya oh_**  
**_Tujhe bhula diya oh_**  
**_Tujhe bhula diya oh_**  
**_Phir kyun teri yaadon ne_**  
**_Mujhe rula diya oh_**  
**_Mujhe rula diya_**

( Vineet moved on to his bed clutching on to Purvi's photo & switched off the lights )

**_Tu nahin toh, inn labon pe ik shikaayat reh gayi hai_**  
**_Door hi jab karna tha toh paas kyun laaya batah_**  
**_Khuda kabhi tujhe bhi toh pyaar hoga_**

( Shreya slept at the window sill...)

**_Khuda judaa tera yaar hoga_**  
**_Khuda jaanega tu faaslon ka hai yeh dard kya_**

* * *

**( hope u like this chap...Please read & review...)  
**


End file.
